Amagawa Eriko
Eriko Amagawa is a main character of #OnlineStar. She is a third-year student at Radiant Garden's High School division. She is part of both the school orchestra and the school choir and seems to help out in the students council from time to time. Bio Appearance Eriko has got brown eyes and red, short hair in a bob cut. She usually wears her school uniform but the opening shows her, wearing casual clothes in the auditorium of her school. She is shown, wearing blue jeans and a white blouse, a black top, black boots and a rocky jacket. Background She wants to become a musical actress of opera singer and plays violin and takes singing lessons. She seems to be in charge of the orchestra, together with Hashimoto-sensei, is the class representative of her class and helps in the students council in the organization of the clubs. Personality Eriko is generally an open and friendly teenager with a passion to music. She plays violin and takes singing lessons, aiming to become a musical actress or an opera singer. She often helps younger students at her school. However, she also likes to tease them. She enjoys making up stories. Relationships * Ishikawa Ren - She shares a rather mysterious relationship with Ren. No students know what exactly their relationship is, however, they live in the same apartment and don't have the same surname, leading to many students speculating them to be a couple. As well, Eriko seems to be the only person, Ren seems to be actually friends with. When they're in private, Ren calls her "Eri", her childhood nickname. * Sakaki Mai - In OS05, Mai runs into Eriko while caring her violin, and Eriko later on invites her to join the orchestra. She doesn't know that Mai is the 'mysterious piano player', she jokly dubs 'ghost player' or 'mysterious piano player' and likes. In OS11, she is seen calling Mai "Mai-chan". Even though she calls all Orchestra members by given name, she claims that she's happy that the orchestra finally has a new violin player and that she wants to make sure that Mai is happy in the orchestra despite her shy nature. * Kira Star - Eriko doesn't know Kira personally, but she seems to like her music. However, she also comments that she still can improve in terms of skills. She follows Kira though and considers herself as fan. Etymology Eriko (恵理子) comes from Eri (恵理) meaning grace and ko (子) meaning child. Amagawa (天川) comes from ama (坂) and gawa (木). Ama (天) can be translated as heaven while gawa (川) can be translated as river. Appearances As a main character, Eriko appears in the majority of episodes. However, until episode 05, her face isn't shown in the episode itself. She doesn't appear in the following episodes as she doesn't have much role in the following episodes. Trivia * Favorite Food: Sweets, Fish * Favorite Color: Black, Pink * Favorite Genre: All * Favorite Animal: Whales * Blood Type: B * She wants to study music. * Her violin is named Violetta (ビーオーレッター). The reason is unknown. That's also her VirtNet user name. * She has got two birds as pets and fishes. Category:Characters Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:OnlineStar Characters Category:OnlineStar Main Characters